In hybrid automobiles and electric automobiles, a plurality of wires included in a wire harness which is routed between a battery and an inverter or between an inverter and a motor are conventionally inserted through a metal shield pipe and wired in many cases. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-311699 (Patent Literature 1), for instance, a plurality of wires 100 are inserted through a metal shield pipe 101, as shown in FIG. 10, in a wiring path underneath an underbody, while the wires 100 are inserted through a flexible shield member 102 composed of metal braided wires and connected to an end portion of the shield pipe 101 and wired in a bending wiring path in a limited space, such as in an engine compartment. In addition, for waterproofing and wire protection purposes, a rubber grommet 103 is externally mounted on the flexible shield member 102.